Look Alike
by Taniciusfox
Summary: Klonoa is taken to another world and finds out that the local police are looking for him. Can he prove his innocence? Rated for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

1 Disclaimer: I do not own Klonoa or related characters.

Somewhere on an alternate world. . . .

"Klonoa! Freeze! Drop the ring and surrender!" Armed guards shouted at the figure robbing the facility.

"Why should I?" the figure who looked like Klonoa said dropping down in front of them. "I know how to use this map better than you morons can!"

"Enough! Open fire men!" The leader of the guards said. Klonoa got an annoyed look on his face.

"I don't have time for this! Blazing Blitz!" Klonoa said pointing the oddly red gem on his ring at them. It glowed and shot a large flame in front of him, incinerating the bullets before passing onto the guards and burning them. Ashes were all that was left. The facility caught ablaze and also burned with a fire that lit up the night sky.

"Hahahahaha! That was too easy!" Klonoa laughed. He ran away quickly. "Excellent! This map will reveal the location of the Ring of Thunder! And he'll be blamed for the crimes!"

Elsewhere. . . .

Klonoa woke up. He noticed he was in a different world.

"Why does this always happen?" he said. "Might as well get to know what's wrong here and who the people are." He said getting up. As he walked down the street, he noticed the people and furries giving him strange looks. He also was so busy gazing at the massive skyscraper with a strange symbol on it, he bumped into something big.

"Oh, sorry about that." Klonoa said. He looked up and saw this person was wearing a tan military uniform with the strange symbol and was wearing and eyepatch. The person had what looked like 20 soldiers clad in green behind him. The person was also giving him a weird look. "Umm, is something wrong?" The soldier leaned down and was almost face to face with him.

"It was foolish of you to stay in Alexandria after robbing Facility Sigma. Take him away!" The Leader said. The guards immediately jumped on Klonoa and put him in handcuffs that were made of lasers. "You are under arrest for breaking the laws passed by Lord Alexander! Before we put you on trial, he would like to see you in person. It is an honor even under these circumstances."

Klonoa was thrown in a small cell in the back of what looked similar to a police car, but was large enough to carry 20 soldiers and had a machine gun turret on the top. The car sped away towards the tallest skyscraper. When they arrived, he saw a huge wall covered with barbed wire and turrets on top of the wall. There was electric wires on the wall as well.

"Talk about paranoid." Klonoa said under his breath. The car pulled up to the large gate capable of fitting 10 tanks across into it. The driver presented a license to a guard in a kiosk.

"Alright go in." the guard said. The car pulled into a large parking lot surrounding the skyscraper. Klonoa saw that the building was grey and that statues of Gryphons, dragons, and some man made in a gold like substance were built on ledges on the buildings corners every few levels. The soldiers got out and pulled Klonoa out of the back. They moved him towards a large metal door on the side. The leader slipped a card into a slot and the door slid open, revealing what was like a mansion. A long red carpet moved down the hall inside and branched off into corridors and moved towards doors.

'Paranoid and rich.' Klonoa thought. Straight at the end of this hall was a set of double doors that looked grand. The leader and the soldiers pulled Klonoa with them to the doors. The Leader pushed a button next to the doors with a speaker above it and a microphone next to it.

"Lord Alexander?" the Leader said into it. The speaker came to life.

"What? What is it? I am very busy preparing for a war with Isaac!" the voice, now known as Alexander said.

"We have acquired the thief and would like to show you him as you asked." the leader said.

"Very well, Komos, bring him up here without your goons." Alexander said. The leader, now known as Komos, motioned for his troops to leave. Komos took out a key and inserted it into a slot. The doors opened, revealing a fancy elevator. He dragged Klonoa in with him and typed the number 346 on a panel that slid out of the wall. The panel slid back in.

'That many floors? Really paranoid.' Klonoa thought. The elevator rose for about 20 minutes. The elevator finally came to a halt on the 346th floor. He walked into a room with a design similiar to a chapel with many windows on each side and a raised platform on the end of the room in front of him. There was a throne on it with it's back facing them. Alarge window was behind the throne, and Klonoa could seejet like vehicles fly by everycouple of seconds.There was also 30 guards armed to the teeth in this room.

'Okay, really, really paranoid.' Klonoa thought. Komos kneeled towards the throne. Klonoa continued to stand.

"Lord Alexander Kazati, I have captured the thief." Komos said. "You may try him in court now."

"Good, but I'll interrogate him personally before I throw him into the jaws of the court." Alexander said as the chair began to spin around.

'This will be easy. I'm a good guy. I'll be free in a few minutes.' Klonoa thought.

Little did Klonoa know, it would be much harder to convince Alexander of his innocence.


	2. Enter Aquarius

1 Disclaimer: I do not own Klonoa or related characters. I own General Komos, Lord Alexander Kazati, and Aquarius.

The chair spun around. Klonoa tried not to laugh when he saw it's occupant. In it was a man who was very small compared to the chair. He was probably about around five feet when standing up. The man had white skin, blue eyes, black hair, and an irritated look on his face. The hair seemed to have pointy ends in some parts. He was wearing green pants and a green shirt. There was a yellow vest that showed the green suit and the rims of the vest were black. On the shoulders of the vest were yellow armor pieces. On top of that yellow armor piece was black shoulder armor which had three small crimson spikes coming out of each. Connecting the yellow shoulder armor and black shoulder armor was a red medal that was black on the edges and in the middle of that red medal was a black copy of that same strange symbol. Klonoa had seen that symbol on all the goons and the tower, so he figured it was the symbol of the government and military. The man wore black boots that had one red spike coming out of each. Klonoa saw that his right arm was a robotic arm that had a claw. The man wore a belt with a pistol in it. What he found strange was that his ears were pointy, like an elf's. He then looked to Komos, who glanced back with his eye. All the humans here had pointy ears!

"Now then, young boy." Lord Alexander said. "We can begin. What is your name?"

Klonoa decided that of he was truthful, maybe it would go faster.

"Klonoa." Klonoa said.

"Brave are we? It's the same name that you gave us at the crime scenes." Alexander said. "Second, why did you rob facility Sigma?"

"I didn't! I don't even know what Facility Sigma is. I don't even know where this is." Klonoa said. Alexander and Komos laughed.

"Really? Then I guess I should tell you." Alexander said as if talking to a toddler. "You are on the planet Kinetica. This is the Kinetican Federation, one of it's largest empires! This metropolis is Alexandria, the capital of the Federation. And I am Lord Alexander, also known as 'The Grand Consul', 'The Supreme Senator', and 'The Chancellor.' And you are Klonoa, the little thief who defiled our great nation by killing our people and robbing a map that is the key to something great. Ring any bells?"

Klonoa was irritated. He may have been young, but Alexander was saying it like he was a baby.

"I didn't do it!" Klonoa said.

"Do you have any evidence?" Alexander said. Klonoa looked down, trying to find a way out of this.

"No, I umm. . ." Klonoa said.

"I do." Komos said. Klonoa thought that Komos was defending him. He was wrong. "That Klonoa is guilty!" Komos' face curled into a smile. He presented a disk to Alexander. Alexander took it and put it in a slot on his throne. A large TV came down from the cieling and it flashed the scenes of the massacre at the Facility last night. Klonoa saw himself run through the place, incinerating guards with his ring somehow, stealing that document and killing all those police before running off the screen.

"What do you have to say?" Alexander said.

"I. . ." Klonoa was speechless. But how could he convince them that he wasn't here last night. They wouldn't believe him if he said he was a dream traveler who went through dreams.

"Exactly, I hereby sentence you to death for murder and theft of artifacts." Alexander said. Klonoa was then forced onto his knees by Komos. He saw Komos draw his pistol and place it on Klonoa's forehead. Klonoa couldn't believe he was about to be killed. He then thought how this was a dream realm, and how he never died in these. But then, the steel on his forehead felt so real. But that made no sense! He was a dream traveler, not a planet traveler. He saw Komos' finger pull down on the trigger. He closed his eyes. He didn't want to see anymore.

"Wait!" a voice said. Klonoa opened his eyes to see that a blue cat with regular ears had barged in. The cat was wearing a tan uniform and black boots. Several medals and objects adorned his uniform, two of them involving the insignia.. His eyes were brown. He wore a cap which had gold rims on the top and bottom.

"What the hell is the meaning for this intrusion, Lieutenant Aquarius?" Alexander said in rage. "Did you come to enjoy the execution?"

Aquarius moved forth and kneeled before Alexander.

"With all due respect, my lord, I was hoping I could decide this one's fate." Aquarius said.

"Well, though your family has contributed to our military, economic, and international power, I don't like getting my rulings challenged. But I'll give you a chance. What do you have in mind?" Alexander said.

"Well, sir, my grandfather won't let me have a slave of his, and I can't buy one since he has men come everywhere with me. So I was hoping I could keep him." Aquarius said.

"Hmm, slavery? That's a good sentence. Fine, he's yours. Here's your Property tag." Alexander said giving him a pair of tags. Aquarius put one in his pocket, and he went and put a collar and leash on Klonoa; attaching the tag to the collar.

"Let's go boy." Aquarius said. They left the throne room, headed down the elevator, and went out into the city. Klonoa was put gently in a limo. Aquarius got in after. Two men clad in black, one a grey fox and one a human, sat in the front.

"Who's this?" the fox said. Aquarius handed a piece of parchment to him.

"Looks like you finally got around the old man's rules. He said to keep you from buying one, so technically, this doesn't fall under our orders." the fox said.

"Let's go home now. I have to show him where he'll be for a while." Aquarius said. The limo took off, but then, it suddenly sprouted jets and took off into the air. Klonoa was getting nervous while everyone else stayed calm.

Shortly later, they landed at a large airstrip. Klonoa saw several jets parked in hangars. He also saw a large mansion on one side, along with a group of small homes on the opposite side. Aquarius got out with Klonoa and began to walk towards the mansion with Klonoa on a leash. He also made Klonoa stay on all fours on the ground. Klonoa was beginning to wish his brain had been splattered on the floor at the palace.

They arrived at the door that led into the mansion. Aquarius took Klonoa upstairs.

"While there are plenty of rooms to put you in, I'd rather keep you in my room, so I can keep an eye on you." Aquarius said before opening the door to a huge room. Aquarius pulled Klonoa in and shut the door. He then removed Klonoa's leash.

"Sorry about that. But it was the only way to get you out of his palace alive. By the way, I'm Aquarius. What's your name?" Aquarius said.

"Klonoa." Klonoa said. "You mean I'm not your slave?"

"Actually, you are. But don't worry, I won't treat you too bad." Aquarius said. "Well, I got work to do now. Make yourself comfortable." Aquarius said before taking a seat at a desk with books and paperwork. Klonoa was making his way to the large bed in the middle of the room.

"My bed is off limits. Sleep in the smaller one." Aquarius said pointing with a pen and not even looking over his shoulder. Klonoa looked around and saw a small twin sized bed. He lay down and looked around and noticed though Aquarius was in the army, this room looked more like a teenager's room in some places, and an officers in others.

"Aquarius, may I ask how old you are?" Klonoa said.

"Though I don't need to tell you anything, I guess it wouldn't hurt. I am thirteen." Aquarius said still not looking over his shoulder and focusing on the paperwork.

"Thirteen!" Klonoa said. "What are you doing in the army?"

"That reason is personal." Aquarius said. "All I will tell you is my family has supplied brilliant officers and funded the military ever since we immigrated to these lands a century ago."

"Do I have to do anything before I can sleep?" Klonoa said, well aware of what slaves were commonly used for.

"This is your first day, so I'll let you rest without labor. But there will be work tomorrow." Aquarius said. Klonoa closed his eyes. And just before he fell asleep, he could've sworn he'd heard Aquarius say, "Sleep well, Dream Traveler."


	3. Beware the Look Alike

1 Disclaimer: I do not own Klonoa or related characters. I own Lord Alexander, General Komos, Aquarius, and Crimson.

Klonoa opened his eyes to see a large green field in front of him. The sky was bright, wildlife was across the region, trees were all over the place, and everything seemed so nice.

"Is it possible that was all a dream, or maybe that being a dream traveler was a dream?" Klonoa said as he lay down. But then he noticed, he had his ring.

"Guess not. At least I'll be able to relax." Klonoa said as he began to close his eyes. As soon as they were closed, he heard a large explosion. He stood up and looked around, and saw that a large meteor was falling through the air towards the ground. Small pieces were falling off and made loud sounds when they hit the ground, leaving small fires on the impact sites. The large meteor hit the ground, and Klonoa saw a blinding light. He covered his eyes. When he reopened them, he almost shed a tear. All the grass was gone and turned into piles of ash, exposing the bare dirt, which was cracked. He saw that most of the trees were now burned wood instead of their original forms, while those that remained were ablaze. He saw skeletons where the animals once were. The sky had turned black, blocking out all light. The only source of light came when large lightning bolts shot across the sky.

"What happened?" Klonoa said.

"Hahahaha!" an evil voice said in the distance.

"Who's there?" Klonoa said.

"This planet is too weak. Without a hero, it shall be eclipsed by my master's armies very soon. Darkness will shroud the sky, fear will dominate the hearts of all, and Shadows will run freely throughout this world! Hahahaha!" the voice said. Klonoa began to see the source of the voice. He could see a large crater, which was created by the large meteor. In the middle, he could see a large pillar of rock rising up. On top of it, he could see a figure.

"Who are you?" Klonoa said.

"That's rather easy." the voice said. He jumped down, ran down the pillar, and was in front of Klonoa. What Klonoa saw shocked him.

"I'm you." The figure said. Sure enough, it was a black cat with long ears, brown eyes, and a blue outfit. In it's hand was a gold ring with a strangely red gem in it.

"If you are, you screwed up, you got the wrong color on the ring gem." Klonoa said. The copycat laughed.

"I am aware of that. But that is due to how my ring is more powerful than yours." the copycat said.

"What makes you so powerful?" Klonoa said.

"This!" the copycat said before pointing the ring at him. The red gem on it glowed before a flame came out in a straight line towards him. Klonoa aimed his ring at the flame, believing he could push it away with his wind power. A large gust of wind shot out and collided with the flame. They couldn't get past each other for a few seconds, but then the flame went through the wind gust, continuing it's journey towards Klonoa. He rolled out of the way to avoid the flame.

"How did he get through the wind so easily?" Klonoa said. The copycat was walking closer each second.

"If you're so curious, it's easy. My fire gem produces a flame. Fire feeds on oxygen in order to grow and spread. Your ring fires plenty of oxygen in it's gusts, allowing my fire to follow the air right back to you!" The look alike said.

"Doesn't matter, I'll fight you until you or I die!" Klonoa said. The look alike laughed.

"Such a foolish little boy. You cannot defeat me, or should I say yourself. Let me end this! Blazing Blitz!" The Copycat said before pointing his ring once more at Klonoa. "Die!"

A large flame shot from the ring and it surrounded Klonoa, burning through his clothes, then his fur, then flesh. Klonoa fell down, he could feel his body still ablaze.

"Hahahaha!" the copycat laughed as everything seemed to go black.

Klonoa opened his eyes to see a bed. He looked over his shoulder to see a blue cat in a bed, sleeping easily.

"All that was a dream, well, nightmare? It felt so real." Klonoa said. He then saw something that shocked him. He was nude! His clothes were gone, but the fur was still intact. He saw that there were small piles of ash around him. 'Could it be?' Klonoa thought. He then noticed something on his arm. Something was burned into the fur. It was words! He read, and saw that it said: 'Beware the Look Alike.'


	4. The Look Alike

1 Disclaimer: I do not own Klonoa or related characters.

Claimer: I own Alexander, Komos, Aquarius and Crimson.

Aquarius had woken up and Klonoa had explained the events of his nightmare.

"Hmm, I was afraid of this." Aquarius said.

"Afraid of what?" Klonoa said.

"Nothing." Aquarius said. "But I want to find the one who is committing these crimes. I just received word that they found a small part of the slave district burned to the ground, full of charred bodies."

"What?" Klonoa said.

"Yeah, apparently he struck at night, so there is a chance that they'll think you got out last night." Aquarius said. The doorbell rang. "I guess they sent one of their inspectors here to question you." Aquarius pulled out a leash and collar. "Sorry, gotta chain you up. Have to pass you as a slave."

Klonoa hesitated but got down on all fours and allowed Aquarius to chain him up. They heard loud footsteps coming from the hall. General Komos entered the room.

"You two!" Komos said. "Come to the lobby of this mansion with me."

Klonoa and Aquarius followed Komos and four of those green clad guards. They soon arrived in a large room with several sofas and tables. In a chair their was a blue cat wearing robes. Grey and white hair covered his head, so he was obviously old.

"Now both of you sit down, we have questions." Komos said. Aquarius took a seat. Klonoa was about to, but Komos put a hand on his shoulder.

"I guess your master didn't tell you that slaves don't deserve to sit on good furniture. Sit on the damn floor! That is, if Lord Marinus does not mind you sitting there." Komos said pushing Klonoa onto the floor. Klonoa sat down. It was moments like this that made him regret going from place to place.

"It is fine by me, Komos." the old blue cat said. He must have been Lord Marinus.

"Now that we have the permission of Lord Marinus, we can question you." Komos said. Komos then moved his face down in front of Klonoa's.

"Where were you last night?" Komos said. Klonoa smelled his bad breath. He fought the urge to say, 'I got one word for you, toothbrush.'

"He was in my room last night, General. He was asleep when I went to bed." Aquarius said.

"While that might help the case, what time did you go to bed, Aquarius?" Komos said.

"About 3:00." Aquarius said.

"The torching of Komosic, a minor slave district named after myself, occurred before five yet after four, so Klonoa might have woken up shortly after you fell asleep and burned the neighborhoods." Komos said.

"I wish to make a suggestion." Marinus said. Komos and Aquarius cast their gaze on him immediately. Klonoa decided to do the same.

"What is it, Lord Marinus?" Komos said. Klonoa believed this must have been the grandfather of Aquarius that Alexander had spoken of. That would explain the level of respect.

"To avoid a lengthy questioning, we could look at the security cameras." Marinus said.

"Brilliant idea, sir!" Komos said. Something told Klonoa that Komos would've said the same thing no matter what the idea was. Marinus pointed to a servant in the room.

"Go get the recordings from last night, please." Marinus said. The servant bowed and was off. He returned shortly with a disc. Marinus got up and put the disc in a slot in the wall. A large TV came down from the cieling and began to display the contents. Nothing happened for a while, but when it reached four, something caught their eye. They saw what looked like Klonoa opening the window, closing it, then jumping down and running off screen. About half an hour later, Klonoa returned to the screen, opened the window, then closed it. Marinus pressed a button on a remote that shut the TV off.

"It seems that even in custody of another, you still commit your crimes! You had your chance. Instead of a private execution, this time we will execute you in public!" Komos said before grabbing Klonoa.

"Come with me, Lieutenant Aquarius. You must be compensated for the loss of your slave." Komos said before putting Klonoa in laser handcuffs for the second time. Aquarius followed. Klonoa was thrown into the back of a vehicle that looked like an ambulance, but was made for prisoners. His collar had a chain attached that went into the wall. He could move around, but could not get out. Aquarius sat with him in the back. Komos and the guards got in the front. The vehicle took off, and just when it seemed like this one was going to stay on the ground, it sprouted jets and took off. It landed in a road. This one was wide and had many vehicles, so it must've been a ground level highway. The car pulled into the parking lot.

"Here we are." Komos said. "The Stadium of Alexandria. You're going to have fun here crimin. . ." A large explosion was heard. A part of the wall of the stadium collapsed. It destroyed a portion of the lot. The part of the stadium that collapsed was right in front of them. They could see that a large fire had consumed the inside portion of the stadium. There was a hill-like pile of rubble in the center. Parts on the inside had collapsed to form the hill.

"I love how easily this world burns." A voice said over all of them. They looked for the source of the sound. They couldn't find it. Then they saw something. A shadow stood on top of the hill. Then the shadow became clear. They saw a black cat in blue clothes, with yellow/brown eyes. It was Klonoa! The only thing different between them was that Klonoa had a red gem in his ring.

"But. . .how can you. . .be here and be. ?" Komos said in confusion.

"Isn't it obvious?" Klonoa said.

"Is what obvious?" Komos said.

"What did the Klonoa who attacked that facility have that I don't have?" Klonoa said.

"A red gem! Yours is green!" Komos said. "But how could he have gotten in and out of the house?"

"Simple. He slipped in before lock down and stayed in until that time. He then slipped out and returned. He must've left in the morning. Our estate is more vulnerable than you think. Planes and trucks have plenty of cargo holds to hide in." Aquarius said.

"You're right. Alright men, he's the real culprit!" Komos said before he and his men got out and began walking towards the stadium. They rushed to the figure. The figure raised his ring at them. Klonoa knew what was about to happen. He heard the words, 'Blazing Blitz.' A large fire was propelled at the men and Komos. The fire incinerated the soldiers and Komos covered his face, thinking he was going to die. But then he heard the sound of steam being produced. He opened his eyes to see that there was steam where the fire was before.

"What? Who. . .?" Komos said.

Aquarius stood a distance behind Komos and had a ring with a blue gem pointed where the fire was before.

'I'm starting to feel unoriginal.' Klonoa said as he noticed both Aquarius and his evil counterpart had rings like his.

"Gonna have to try better than that to defeat the federation!" Aquarius said. Komos had pulled out a gun and pointed it at the imposter. He pulled the trigger and a laser shot out towards the look alike. The figure jumped just before the laser hit and didn't come back down. Komos looked everywhere and when he turned towards the front, the look alike was right in front of him. Komos pointed the gun at him. An evil smile crossed the evil Klonoa's face. He wrapped his hand around the gun and the gun melted in a few seconds. Komos was powerless. The villain grabbed Komos by the throat and lifted him up. The evil one was going to strangle him with his hands, which were increasing their grip on Komos's throat. Klonoa got out and pointed his ring at the evil Klonoa. He was about to try to fire a wind blast, but something happened. A large jet of water hit the look alike in the side, who was sent flying after dropping Komos, who gasped for breath.

"General, are you alright?" Aquarius said to Komos. He helped him up.

"Yes, Aquarius. I will try to repay you soon." Komos said.

"Hahaha!" they heard. The look alike was walking towards them. "So the might lieutenant finally decides to enter the game. This is going to be fun!" He landed near them after jumping up high.

Aquarius fired a water jet at the criminal, but he jumped out of the way. Klonoa fired a wind blast at him, but the criminal fired a minor fire blast at the wind blast, which caused the fire to follow the wind back to the spot where it came from. Klonoa rolled out of the way. This was going to be difficult. The look alike was laughing.

"You fools!" he said. "You'll never hit me like that! Time for me to finish this! Flaming Obliteration!" The look alike held his hands in the air. Above him, a large ball that was made of blood red flames formed slowly.

"And now you die!" The look alike said. Just as he was about to throw it at them, he was hit with a laser in the side. The ball fell onto him and the look alike dropped to the ground. He didn't move much.

Klonoa and Aquarius looked to the side to see Komos holding a large rifle.

"The blast and that ball has paralyzed him. Finish him off before he can move agin." Komos said. Aquarius pointed his ring at the paralyzed criminal. Klonoa got in the way.

"Aquarius! You might kill him!" Klonoa said.

"Sometimes in life Klonoa, to solve problems, we must kill." Aquarius said before leaping to the side and pointing his ring at the evil Klonoa. "Aquatic Assault!" A large water beam doused the flames and hit the look alike with a large amount of pressure that could kill the average person by squishing them like a soda can. Komos then shot an electric shock from his gun which electrocuted the criminal. The copycat's skin was charred and he stopped moving.

"He's dead now." Komos said. "For your actions in destroying this criminal who threatened all of Alexandria, I am confident you may get a promotion." He glanced at Klonoa. "And it seems Lord Alexander will have to clear you of charges. If he wants to, that is."

"I wouldn't count on that, General." a weak voice said from behind them. They gazed in shock to see the criminal getting back up. The skin of the criminal suddenly peeled off, showing not internal organs, but another body. This one was different. It had gold fur, green eyes, and was nude, probably due to how his clothes had burned with his 'shell.' His ears were like Klonoa's except the ends on them were pointy like knives.

"How did you. . . ?" Komos said.

"I am like the undead, General. Once I fall, I rise back up." the criminal said.

"You wish to fight us agin, infidel?" Aquarius said drawing his ring.

"I'm afraid not." the criminal said drawing a silver sphere. "I'm too exhausted to fight you now." He threw the sphere down and smoke came out. They covered their eyes. They then saw that he was gone once the smoke cleared.

"Though you think this is over, I shall return soon. And I will crush not only this city, but this whole world!" the gold one's evil voice said overhead.

"Let us go inform the authorities that the criminal is still on the loose." Aquarius said as they got back in the vehicle. Klonoa was released from his handcuffs and was able to sit in the seats reserved for those dead guards.

Later at Aquarius's estate. . .

"Aquarius what was with you back there?" Klonoa said. "Even if he was really paralyzed, you were going to kill him!"

"Klonoa. You wouldn't understand. Though I am only thirteen, I have seen and experienced much more than you. In life, we must accept that we will lose things precious to us. We must also accept the fact that all intelligent races on this planet, Kinetican or anthromorphic, just want to kill and commit crimes against their soul(Sin in case you can't tell what he means by that.). I learned these lessons the hard way." Aquarius said.

"How did you learn them?" Klonoa said.

"You're too soft Klonoa. And the reason I am this way is in the past." Aquarius said.

"You're too rough Aquarius. You're thirteen yet you act like an adult." Klonoa said. Aquarius walked over to his bed and laid down.

"Just because you're not my slave anymore doesn't mean you shouldn't show me respect. This house is the only place you're safe in the whole federation. Good night." Aquarius said turning out his light before closing his eyes.

"Good night." Klonoa said lying down and turning out his light.

Elsewhere. . .

The look alike walked through the hall of a structure that looked ancient. He walked into a room that looked like a decaying chapel. He walked to the end and touched something on the altar. He kneeled down before thin air. Something shaped like a large gold ring hovered in front of him above the altar. Pure darkness was inside the ring. Dark shadows flew out of the ring and flew around this ancient structure. Torches went out when they passed them and curtains closed over windows. A pair of red eyes appeared inside the ring.

"Crimson, why do you call me? I'm busy trying to cause others to invoke the Power of Shadow." the voice said.

"My master, the Dark Overlord, I have something to tell you. I have unfortunately lost a battle to the one who is this world's hero. However, I have obtained one of the components to open the gate." the gold cat now known as Crimson said.

"Good, but your easy defeat by this one was not for no reason. It turns out, he is not of that world known as Kinetica. He comes from another planet. However, to eliminate him, I am setting in motion a plan. First of all, he might think this is one of those dream realms, so he won't be afraid to die. That's our advantage. Second, I'm sending reinforcements. I believe you remember William Eskozo?" the evil being on the other side, now known as the Dark Overlord, said.

"William the Butcher? Master, are you sure that's wise?" Crimson said. The crimson eyes narrowed.

"If you defy those who control you, you shall suffer punishment!" the Dark Overlord said. Lightning shot out and struck Crimson, electrocuting him but not killing him.

"I'm sorry, my Overlord! I agree to your brilliant plan!" Crimson said as he felt pain. The lightning stopped.

"At least you know when to obey. He shall arrive soon. And remember, even though the Shadows do not rule that realm, I can see what is going on inside it! So do not even think about double-crossing me!" The Dark Overlord said before the shadows from before returned to the ring and went inside. The torches and windows opened again and the ring closed and disappeared. A blinding light filled the room for a second. Something fell to the floor.

A brown/red fox stood up. His right leg was mostly metal, as well as his entire left arm. The right side of his face was metal, with a blood red mechanical visor where an eye would have been if it was organic. Two katanas were crossed over each other on his back. A dagger was in a sheath on a belt on his waist. And he held a butcher knife.

"Why hello there, Crimson!" he said in a happy tone. He could seem so calm, not very bright, and polite when you first met him, but he was really a cold-blooded, intelligent, and ruthless killer.

"Why me?" Crimson said.

"Because our master gave you a second chance at life when you originally died Crimson. You are lucky with all he gave you. Your shape-shifting, camouflage and pyro-related abilities are a blessing." William the Butcher said.

"I was talking about why master sent you of all people to help me." Crimson said.

"Because he is wise and all-knowing." The Butcher said. "Now let's go kill someone! I need the blood and the sensation of slicing through flesh!" He said in a different, murderous tone.

"Sure." Crimson said. "Let's go steal that ring of Thunder. Plenty of people guarding it to chop up." The Butcher's face curled into a psychotic smile.


End file.
